ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kuron-Makaron
| starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = Kuron-Makaron is the Mithra Mercenaries' Morale Manager. His mission also comprises of monitoring Miss Mihgo's minions, and communicating all he accumulates to her majesty. ---- When talking to Kuron-Makaron, you are able to comment on the following: privacy issues, leaders, battle strategies, and internal policies. ;Privacy Issues. "Worried about the wrath of our wily warlords? Well, you can wash those worries away. I only offer our officers one's opinions, not the omens behind them. Whether the Warlord warrants the execution of any one suggestion, now, that is the question--the answer to that question being yes and no. The moods of our mighty commanders metamorphose with waxing and waning of the moons. However, I pledge on my honor that I shall make your recommendations known." ;Our Leaders. "Oh-ho, so you seek to speak on our superiors' specific behaviors. Or perhaps you plan to proffer Kuron-Makaron a present of plump pamamas to procure a promotion? Ha-la-li-la-la! A joke, a jest. Please, just a moment while I adjust my vest. Now tell me..." :*Ariesan Master Caster Lutete. ::"Oh, Master Caster Lutete of the Ariesan War Warlocks, descendant of Medada, the first ever Manustery Minister. Yes, her eminence exceeds at administering investigations and inquiries to gather intelligence on our infamous enemy's malicious machinations." ::(Suggests a focus of: Reconnaissance.) :*Capricornian Master Caster Zonpa-Zippa. ::"Oooh, Master Caster Zonpa-Zippa of the Capricornian War Warlocks... Did you know he also moonlights as Manustery Minister? Amazing are his modern methods of military machina manufacturing. Increased Cardian construction is what he cries at the conferences of our commanders." ::(Suggests a focus of: Troop conditioning & Weapons development.) :*Aquarian Master Caster Kayeel-Payeel. ::"Ah, Master Caster Kayeel-Payeel of the Aquarian War Warlocks is known for his subtle strategies that earn his erudites victory after victory on the violent fields of battle." ::(Suggests a focus of: Diversionary tactics.) :*Patriarch Protector Principal Nyumomo. ::"Presented with the predicament of protecting those people with prestigious positions within the Parliament of Patriarchs, the principal's principal problems involve improving the federation's fundamental fortifications of its filigrees and foundations." ::(Suggests a focus of: Stronghold defense & Stronghold outfitting.) :*Anaconda Mercenary Major Vashai. ::"Perih Vashai, major of our mightiest Mithra Mercenary menagerie. Yes, she secures steadfast support from her soldiers by ensuring that the steady stream of supplies seldom strays from suitable levels." ::(Suggests a focus of: Battleline preservation.) :*Wildcat General Zhwan. ::"Haja Zhwan, you say? The savage superintendent of our saviours from the south is said to savor the screams of the enemy soldiers as she slices through their ranks. She's been granted a voice within parliment, but her opinings oft fall on deaf organs of aural origin." ::(Suggests a focus of: Preemptive strike & Resource procurement.) ;Our Battle Strategies. "Strategies of battle, you say? Why, sure! I'm certain our superiors are on the edges of their seats, straining to discern what suggestions you strain to suggest." :*A preemptive strike. ::"Quite a dynamic decision... Expanding territory through the execution of an expansive assault. Ex-Warlock Warlord Lungo-Nango would be ecstatic!" ::(Total offensive strategy, little defense; typically sends several armies at a time to attack a beastmen held territory.) :*Diversionary tactics. ::"Sending forth a small squad of elite agents to sever supply lines... Superb!" ::(Offensive strategy; sends one or two armies at a time break supply lines.) :*Battleline preservation. ::"Doubling defenses to maintain battlelines... A solid decision...though not that daring. ::(Defensive strategy; keeps typically two armies at fortifications.) :*Stronghold defense. ::"Supplement stronghold soldiers and sentries to strengthen and stabilize supply routes. Sound thinking!" ::(Total defensive strategy, little offense; majority of armies defend fortifications.) :*Troop conditioning. ::"Whip the whippersnappers into tip-top ship-shape? A simple, yet superb strategy. Stupendous!" ::(neutral strategy; armies will take more time out between battles, but are stronger.) :*Reconnaissance. ::"Intriguing... It is a fact that intel is integral to the integration of internally formulated battle formulas onto the battlefield." ::(neutral strategy.) :*Sabotage. ::"Ah, dangerous and daring! Special units sneaking into enemy strongholds to cause chaos and provoke pandemonium!" ::(neutral strategy.) ;Our Internal Policies. "Management of internal idiosyncrasies! Yes, improvements are imperative!" :*Resource procurement. ::"Rounding up resources to ready ourselves for an extended engagement with the ever-advancing enemy... Excellent!" :*Military supply procurement. ::"Super! It is no surprise that you've selected supplies as the single most significant steps to success." :*Logistics. ::"Savvy! Supply route fortification ensures improved defense for our strongholds." :*Stronghold outfitting. ::"Stabilization of supply flows to our strongholds will help enhance our basic defenses." :*Weapons production. ::"Marvelous! Ameliorated management methods of the federation's guilds will make sure our boys are outfitted with ample equipment." :*Weapons development. ::"Brilliant! The best brains in the bludgeoning business brought together to build even better bludgeons for our boys in blue...er, green!" :*Public security. ::"Sound advice! A nation would always strive to secure the safety of the citizens before seeking anything else!" :*Stronghold fortifications. ::"It's so simple--strong walls to stop sieges. A sound suggestion, soldier." ---- A player may pick each choice weekly before next Campaign Tally. Depending on the choices made, they will help sway the Federation's choices for the next Campaign Tally. Talking to Dallus-Mallus will give you the information of the current nation's strategy. The more players give comments to Kuron-Makaron, the more likely a certain leader, strategy, and internal policy will be picked. It is also believed that the higher the rank, the stronger the player's comments are heard over others. Decide comments wisely, the choices may affect how campaign battles are organized and what campaign operations are available. Also, once you have made your decision, you cannot change it till after the next Campaign Tally. | historicalbackground = }}